The invention relates in general to weapon systems and in particular to firing mechanisms for weapon systems.
Mortars are indirect fire weapons which launch rounds in high arc ballistic trajectories to defeat enemy troops, materiel, bunkers and other infantry-type targets. Mortars typically comprise a cannon fixed to a base plate with a mounting structure. Mortars are muzzle loaded and rounds are fired by contact with a firing pin which may be fixed at the base of the mortar cannon or selectively put in contact by a firing mechanism.
Mortars can produce a significant amount of blast pressure during firing. This is especially true for large mortars such as 120 mm mortar systems. High blast pressures may have severe adverse effects on the operating crew including significant hearing damage and damage to other bodily organs. Accordingly, there is a desire for a mortar firing mechanism which allows for remote firing from a safe distance.
There are additional performance issues with conventional mortar firing mechanisms. Due to the design of some currently available firing mechanisms, stack-up tolerances on assembled components can cause low firing pin protrusion into the cannon. During firing and after normal wear and tear it can fall below the minimum firing pin protrusion in a short amount of time. A low protruding firing pin can cause misfires resulting in loss of effectiveness and possible injury or fatalities.
A need exists for an external firing mechanism for a mortar system which allows for remote operation, is easy to assemble and replace and ensures proper firing pin protrusion.